Torturée
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Drago risqua alors un regard vers Hermione, qui pleurait, mais ne faisait aucun bruit. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, étant désolé pour elle. Il la trouvait si fragile, en ce moment, si inoffensive, si perdu. Il s'en voulait tellement de tout le mal qui lui avait fait subir.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000006624 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000006607

Hermione était à terre, à bout de force, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle restait impassible aux vociférations et aux menaces de mort de Bellatrix. Elle ne changea pas de direction son regard une seule fois, fixant le plafond, espérant que quelque chose vienne la sauver. Même lorsque son bourreau avança vers elle, baguette fixée sur son corps inerte. Un nouvel éclair de lumière rouge en sortit, et Hermione cria. Bellatrix riait de plus belle. Et elle s'arrêta, regardant la jeune sorcière pleurer, en se délectant de son désespoir. Et elle recommença.

Drago était debout, à côté de la cheminée, à côté de ses parents, et regardait la scène avec effroi. Des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux en voyant la jeune Gryffondor se faire torturer, et en l'entendant crier. Il ne supportait pas la douleur que sa tante lui infligeait. Il ne supportait la douleur que produisait les cris de la jeune fille sur lui. Il ne supportait pas l'ambiance qu'avait prit le manoir à l'entrée de tout ces Mangemorts. Il ne supportait plus rien, rien du tout, et s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Hermione se contorsionner sous l'effet du sortilège Doloris. Il voulait partir, loin, très loin.

Les cris cessèrent enfin, et Bellatrix riait de plus belle. Drago risqua alors un regard vers Hermione, qui pleurait, mais ne faisait aucun bruit. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, étant désolé pour elle. Il la trouvait si fragile, en ce moment, si inoffensive, si perdu. Il s'en voulait tellement de tout le mal qui lui avait fait subir.

Hermione sentit les effets du sortilège s'estomper, mais n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'elle ne vienne recommencer. Elle regarda légèrement autour d'elle, et aperçu que le blondinet de Serpentard la regardait, les yeux empli d'une infinie tristesse. Elle laissa couler les dernières larmes de ces yeux, et leur regard se croisèrent. Hermione crut qu'il lui viendrait en aide, même s'il la détestait. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait éprouvé de la pitié. Mais rien, il n'avait pas bouger, mais il pleurait presque.

Les talons du bourreau résonnèrent dans la pièce et Hermione su qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle. Bellatrix posa son pied sur son torse, et ria de nouveau. Elle donna un petit coup de pied dans son bras, et y pointa sa baguette.

Drago regardait la scène, se demanda ce qu'allait encore fait sa tante. Tout à coup, un gémissement se fit percevoir, et il se décala pour pouvoir mieux voir. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, Bellatrix gravait des mots sur le bras d'Hermione.

Mudblood – Sang-de-Bourbe.

Non. Non ! C'en était trop. Drago sortit sa baguette, et jeta un sort de désarmement sur sa tante. Elle se retourna immédiatement, et le mot – qui à présent, dégoulinait de sang – apparaissait très bien aux yeux des Malefoy.

-Qu'as-tu osé faire, Drago ? Désarmer ta propre tante ?

-Tu l'as assez torturé comme cela ! Ça suffit ! Je crois que je vais devenir fou !

Mais la Mangemort ne fit que de rire, en regardant tour à tour, Hermione et Drago. Elle ria de plus belle, avant de prononcer une seule phrase qui eu un écho sur le Prince des Serpentard.

-Amoureux ! Tu es amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu fais honte à ta famille !

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du jeune homme. Hermione regardait, les larmes coulant elles aussi. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, venait de poser un défi à sa propre tante. Cela ne pouvait être réel.

-Oui ! Oui, je l'aime ! Et je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes de la torturer comme tu t'amuses à le faire ! C'est une personne à part entière, comme toi et moi …

-Loin de là, Drago ! C'est une enfant de Moldus !

-Et alors ?! - Le jeune homme criait à présent et couvrait les pleurs de sa mère – Elle a le droit de vivre !

-Non, surement pas ! Elle doit mourir, comme tout ces Sang-de-Bourbe qui hantent la population sorciers, et qui nous font honte !

-Si elle doit mourir, reprit-il, sa baguette toujours pointé sur sa tante, d'une voix plus calme, alors, toi aussi.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de prononcer l'incantation.

-Avada Keda ….

-Arrête, Drago ! C'est ta tante, enfin ! Cria Narcissa.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas.

-Avada Kedavra !

Et une lumière verte sortit de la baguette du Prince des Serpentard. Bellatrix tomba en arrière, à côté du corps de la jeune Gryffondor. Narcissa cria, se réfugiant dans les bras de son mari. Lucius était en train de sermonner son fils, mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas. Drago s'avança vers Hermione, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, évita soigneusement de regarder son bras ensanglanté, et l'aida à se redresser.

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Drago Malefoy était à côté d'elle, et l'aidait à se redresser. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de fondre dans les bras de son sauveur.

-Ho, Drago … Murmurait-elle.

-C'est fini, Hermione. C'est fini.


End file.
